


Hot dog fun

by waywardchilde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Formal dirtytalk, Hot dog kink?, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, ems high ideas, horrible writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardchilde/pseuds/waywardchilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Em was high last night and suggested it. I'm not fucked up I swear. Just uh be prepared. I know this wasn't crack made on Skype but it's crack so it's in the Skype crack collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot dog fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ojavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ojavenger/gifts).



Cas got shoved against the door, moaning for Dean. “Dean less clothes, bed, sex, now” 

Dean dragged Cas to the bed (but not before shoving him into the wall and grinding a few times) and took of his shirt and pants leaving Dean in boxers. “Gonna make you scream my name Castiel.” Dean almost growled it out. 

Cas eventually go disrobed after a lot of palming. “Dean I’ll take your phallus up my anal passage tonight just please” 

“Alrighty baby” Dean got out the lube and started to prep Cas’ ass for the inevitable. Cas moaned when Dean hit his prostate, and added another finger. 

“Dean I’m ready just please” 

“Bu-“ 

“Now” Cas growled. 

“Okie dokie Cas baby” Dean started to get a hot dog out, preparing for a kinky night. 

“Dean what are you doing?” 

“Shhhh. Just relax baby” Dean lubed up the hot dog and RAMMED IT UP CAS’ ASS. 

Cas moaned, not noticing the hot dog currently lodged in his anal passage. Then, it came(see what I did there) to him, “Dean? A-are you shoving a hot dog up my ass?” 

“Yeup” 

“Oh cool” 

That night Cas destroyed the hot dog in his ass while he came. Pooping up bits of hot dog in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see the post that inspired this fucked up shit here:  
> http://deansdemonhair.tumblr(.)com/post/99619116625/spoopy-ways-to-gay-deansdemonhair


End file.
